


Nope

by Aemtha



Series: Undertale drabbles/imagines [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Actor AU, F/M, glitters are bound to happen, knowing Mettaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Apparently, nice it may be seeing Mettaton conquering the world with his drama, it's not some kind of blessing or baptism when you come to think of it.OrIn which the human world loves (Y/n) for being an all around dynamic actress, like Mettaton with Monster-kind; less of the glitter and intensity





	Nope

(Y/n) stared at the camera, knowing full well that the man in-charge of it was torturing her by rolling the film for gag reels. And oh, her face is definitely the first thing on it.

"Oh darling~" The human's skin crawled with goosebumps as she effortlessly watched from the corner of her eyes, the box rolling towards her. In a blink of her eye, glitter had dusted all around the set, enough for the people to have a hard time seeing someone or even something. (Y/n) slapped her hands across her face to cover her eyes, nose and mouth.

The cloud and poof of glitter was sucked away, (Y/n) doesn't know where -- she was entirely sure that Mettaton sucked them back inside where he could probably reuse the glitter again, well that's what (Y/n) hoped for, glitter is bad as it is to people somehow and it still is bad for the environment. Getting to the point, (Y/n) lifted her hands to check herself. As far as she could tell, she was glitterless. Though that doesn't stop her from rubbing her palms across her chest and seemingly dusting off glitters that aren't there.

"Is the glitter on me? I think it's still on me." (Y/n) hissed as she continuously danced on her mark just to convince herself that she seemed spotless.

"Your humor is definitely refreshing~ And your dance moves are beautiful."

(Y/n) raised her head, not to deadpan at Mettaton, but to the same camera set on her.

"He's behind me. I can feel him... Mettaton! Distance!"

"Let's dance!"

"Noo!! Back off, Sharpay!!"

"Oooh~ we can do that. You're definitely Gabriella."

"Nope!"

"But darling! You can do it!"

"This is my last movie with you!"

"But without you, the life of theatre, drama and romance would be dragging--"

"Romance? Who said I signed up for romance. I'm here for the action." (Y/n) grinned with such a devious look on her face. "I may be weak and it may be bad, but I thrill for pain."

"That's my (Y/n)!"

"I'm not yours!"


End file.
